


No heartbeat

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Older Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jaime's fifteenth birthday and Jack shows up bearing gifts. Though Jaime has a gift of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> So the internet went out last night so I wrote this up to pass the time.  
> Anyway, Rise of the guardians is owned by DreamWorks.

          Jaime had just turned fifteen. He faked a smile and a laugh through the party. He had gotten good at that lately, but truthfully he wasn’t happy. Jaime Bennett was in love with Jack Frost.

          “Hey kiddo!” A voice called from the window. This got Jaime’s attention.

          “No, no way!” He gasped as he opened the window. Jack was carrying a gift.

          “Jack you came!” Jaime exclaimed.

          “Of course I did. What you think I’d miss your birthday?” Jack smiled as he sat in one of the chairs.

          “I’m glad you’re here Jack.” Jaime smiled. Jack was happy to see Jaime too. He was worried that he would’ve forgotten about him once he turned fifteen, but Jaime’s belief was stronger than ever.

          “Oh, I almost forgot! Stay there, I’ll be back.”Jaime told the spirit as he got up from the chair. Jack watched him leave the room and sat there as he had been told. Jaime was gone for twenty minutes before he returned, carrying a brown, fur jacket. Jack blinked as a memory resurfaced in his mind.

_“Jack, I’m scared.” His little sister Jacqueline cried, standing on thin ice. Jack was scared too, to tell the truth. He put on a brave face anyway._

_“It’s okay, you’re not gonna fall.” He tried to reassure his sister._

_“Yes I will!” She sobbed with fear._

_“We’re going to play a game.” Jack smiled, hiding his fear._

_“No! You always play tricks!” Jacqueline cried._

_“Well, this time I’m not, I promise.” Jack laughed._

_“Jack!” She cried as the ice began to crack under her feet._

_“It’s not very far, just move your little rump. You can make it if you try with a hop, skip, and a jump.” Jack began to sing. Jacqueline slowly followed his instructions._

_“A hop, skip, and a jump. Just move your little rump! A hop, skip, and a jump. A hop, skip, and a jump! A hop, skip, and a jump. A hop, skip, and a jump. A hop, skip, and a jump. A hop, skip, and a jump!” He sang as she got out of the ice. She screamed when Jack fell into the icy water below._

          Jaime sat in the chair with Jack and wrapped his arms around the spirit. His skin was frigid, which is to be expected. Still Jaime didn’t mind the cold. He wiped the tears out of Jack’s eyes and laid his head against his chest in a comforting manner. He listened to his chest expecting to find a heartbeat, but there was nothing; just silence.

          “Please don’t cry.” Jaime begged as he wiped the tears from his eyes again. Jack slowly came out of the memory and was surprised to see Jaime lying against him in the chair.

          “Jaime, you’ll freeze.” He warned. Every living being he’s ever come in physical contact with froze with his touch.

          “I don’t mind. You’re not that cold.” Jaime told him as he continued to cuddle the spirit. If Jack was alive his cheeks would have turned red with embarrassment at that point.

          “You don’t have a heartbeat. How come? Do all Guardians not have a heartbeat?” Jaime asked.

          “North has one. I’ve heard it.” Jack answered.

          “And Sandy?” Jaime asked.

          “I can’t tell.” Jack answered.

          “What about Bunnymund?” Jaime asked.

          “Oh yes. It’s very loud too.” Jack chuckled.

          “And tooth?” Jaime asked.

          “Oh yeah. Hers is really fast though.” Jack answered.

          “Why don’t you?” Jaime asked.

          “No clue. I suppose it’s all that time I spent frozen in the lake.” Jack said whilst scratching his head.

          “That’s alright. I don’t mind.” Jaime told him as he moved his hair away from his forehead. Jack stared with confusion as Jaime gently kissed his forehead.

Jack’s body went cold with embarrassment, which was the only indication Jaime had.

          “Sorry, I’ll move.” He apologized as he tried to get up.

          “Wait.” Jack grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. Jaime’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Jack chuckled.

          “Awww, you’re blushing.” He teased. Jaime was silent.

          “What’s wrong? Are you too cold? I can turn up the heat if you need me to!” Jack asked when Jaime suddenly went quiet. He was worried that he had frozen _him_ too.

          “Jaime? Talk to me Jaime! Tell me you’re alright!” He panicked, grabbing his wrist in an attempt to check for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he did find his pulse. Jaime looked into Jack’s eyes. They reminded him of the ocean, as cliché as that sounds.

          “Jaime, are you too cold?” Jack repeated, still not getting an answer out of him. Jaime looked at Jack and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, using the other to pull him closer.

          “Are you cold?” Jack repeated, still worried. Jaime’s heart was pounding, and because Jack was still holding his wrist he could feel it. Jaime pressed his lips to Jack’s, his hands inching their way down his shirt. Jack was shocked at first, but soon he found himself pressing his own lips to Jaime’s.

          Jaime pressed closer to Jack as Jack grabbed his shoulder. Jaime pulled away as he gasped for air. Jack didn’t need to breathe, but Jaime did. Jack hated the silence from Jaime, but he sighed with relief knowing that he didn’t freeze him like so many others.

          “Hell Jaime, just _say_ something!” Jack finally spoke.

          “Not my fault that I need a map for your eyes.” He teased.

          “…”Jack went silent with embarrassment to which Jaime chuckled.

          “Now who’s blushing?” He teased. He knew Jack didn’t blush, but it was fun to tease him.

          “You know I don’t blush.” Jack muttered.

          “I know, but it’s just so fun to tease you.” Jaime chuckled. He laid his head against Jack’s chest. It was strange not hearing a heartbeat from the older spirit, but Jaime didn’t seem to care. Soon enough, Jaime drifted off to sleep, lying against Jack’s chest. Jack smiled and lifted Jaime from the chair, careful not to wake him as he carried him to his room. Once he was there, he put him in his bed, making sure to cover him. After kissing his forehead, Jack sat in the chair next to his bed, watching Jaime sleep the rest of the night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone get the reference in this chapter?


End file.
